


Slope

by Rosie_Petal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, just like them, this story is short and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Petal/pseuds/Rosie_Petal
Summary: Peridot receives a gift she doesn't know how to use. Human AU.





	Slope

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some fics over my old tumblr before I delete. This was actually written for Amedot day, it's been that long. Hope you enjoy
> 
> If you'd like to buy me a coffee go here: Ko-fi.com/A3544CMZ

Rollerblades. The adolescent boy down the street gifted her a pair of rollerblades.

“They were my dad’s but he got his license back today and he didn’t think the issue would be resolved so quickly, so he bought really nice ones to get around with, but since he doesn’t need them he gave them to me! But the thing is they are wayyyy too big and I noticed you like things that make you taller - speaking of which can I have your heels when you grow out of them? - so I thought maybe YOU would like them!” That (along with an obnoxiously huge smile) was the explanation she received.

Peridot does _indeed_ like things that make her taller. She feels her 5 foot frame doesn’t give off intimidation levels adequate for someone of her brilliance.

Totaling up the height from the boots, frames, and wheels, the rollerblades add a good four inches, making her officially average height according to certain global studies.

Now all she has to do…is use them. She stands at the top of her driveway; she doesn’t even need to push, just angle her body, the steep slope of the cement will do the rest.

_‘Okay…okay..I just have to’_

“YO PERI!!”

The sudden shout makes her lose balance and she finds herself rapidly rolling downhill.

 _Amethyst_. Out of all the people for Peridot to be uncontrollably speeding towards, it has to be Amethyst.

The other girl though, seems unfazed. She jumps off her skateboard (which she is _never_ seen without), kicking it aside and opening her arms just in time to catch her favorite neighbor.

Peridot’s mind must have been playing tricks on her; she could have sworn the velocity she was traveling at would have lead to a harsh impact. Yet, somehow… crashing into Amethyst is comparable to jumping into bed after a long day. Soft. Comforting. She loses herself in the touch, allowing herself to be held, praying her delay passes as shock.

“Earth to P-dot? You’re safe. Sorry for scaring you.”

Amethyst pulls back, but keeps one arm around the smaller girl. “New wheels?”

Nod.

“Rad. I was heading down to the skatepark. Actually, I swung by to see if you wanted to join.”

The blonde thought about the high statistics of something going wrong (namely, the chance that she might break her glasses), and the basic fact that being around this girl makes her forget how to breathe. Is it worth it?

Nod.

“Sweet. But we’re gonna stop by my place and get you a set of elbow pads. And a helmet. Maybe knee pads too.”

With shaky words and a stubborn dignity, she retorts,“ B-but YOU’RE not wearing ANY of those things!!”

She chuckles “True, but _I’m_ scrappy. You on the other hand, are adorable. And I would never forgive myself if something happened to that cute face.”


End file.
